The overall theme of the Metabolic Core lab is to support investigation of insulin resistance, obesity, and fetal growth from a cellular/molecular perspective. The Metabolic core also provides consultation and analysis of insulin signaling and performance hormone assays tailored to the investigators needs. This core provides a bridge between whole animal/human investigation and an array of molecular and cellular assays of key metabolic targets underlying insulin resistance, weight gain, and maternal-fetal metabolism.